Murder on the dance floor
by Enide Dear
Summary: To win Rufus heart, Cissney is ready to enter a dance contest with him. To win the contest, she is ready to do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Murder on the dance floor 1

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: RufusxCissney (wtf, het?! I do this only for you, Mommy Silver…), implied RenoxRude (because it wouldn't be me if there were no yaoi)

Rating: worksafe, some hanky-panky, no spanky

Summary: For MommySilver who won the 41 500 kiriban and wanted Rufus, Cissney and Ballroom dancing. Sorry it's so long, as always Reno and Rude tried to kidnap the fic.

**

"Aw, was' wrong Cissney –love?" An extremely insincerely smiling Reno flopped down on the chair next to Cissney even as Rude took a more sedately seat opposite her. As by magic, the employer's lounge was drained of gossiping desk workers; nothing emptied a room as quickly as a gathering of Turks.

Scowling at him, Cissney took refuge behind her coffee mug.

"None of your business, Reno." She muttered testily.

"I'm making it my business. You're the bait in our little team work group. Can't have you frowning like that or people will realize how dangerous you really are."

"You are just so *concerned* and *sweet* aren't you, Reno?" She hissed at him, raising the mug threateningly.

"What's really wrong, Cissney?" Rude's big hand closed almost gently around both hers and the mug and putting them back down on the table.

"Yeah, it ain't your time in the month yet for almost two weeks." Reno lit a cig and leaned back on the chair, meeting both their stares. "What? I notice these things, you know. Survival instinct and all."

"The vice president wants me to enter the Midgard Ballroom Dancing contest this weekend," Cissney decided to give up on Reno and sighed as she answered Rude's question.

"Rufus? Why would he want that?" Reno frowned. "I mean, I know he likes the stuff and he's good at it apparently, but why you?"

Cissney cleared her throat a bit embarrassed.

"I might have told him that I was one of the best dancers in Midgard."

"And he just bought that?" Reno pressed, grinning.

"Well, no, but some well-forged dancing diplomas and cheap trophies bought in the slums convinced him." Cissney had the decency to blush.

"Ha! You're in deep shit now, babe!" Reno sniggered. "Why'd you go and spread a lie like that for – to the president's son and all?"

"Stop needling her," Rude punched him on the shoulder – rather hard. "You know she's had a crush on him since forever."

"You guys are seriously not helping." Trying for haughty but only managing sulky, Cissney rose to leave. "Go play with your rods somewhere."

"Already did, and even ours need reloading once in a while." Reno grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the chair. "C'mon, we're trying to help you. Seriously."

"You can start by telling me you've washed that hand!" She shook him off, but relented. "The problem is, I can dance, but nowhere near well enough for a contest."

"And Rufus is very competitive. He'll expect you to win." Rude nodded.

"And if you don't, well there goes your chances of tongue spelunking down the shitter." Reno added, once more ignoring the murderous glance. "Right, so the way I see it, you can do this three ways. You can admit to your crush that you lied, or you can train your perky little ass off until Saturday and still probably loose, making an ass out of both you and him. Or…"

"Or?" Cissney demanded. Crude and annoying as he was, Reno was good at thinking outside the box. In fact she wasn't sure he knew there *was* a box.

Reno grinned.

"Or you can do this the Turk way."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Murder on the dance floor 2

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: CissneyxRufus

Rating: don't try this anywhere

Summary: For MommySilver who won the 41 500 kiriban and wanted Rufus, Cissney and Ballroom dancing.

A/N: One of the most difficult things to write ever is dancing, I swear….

**

"That really is a lovely dress, Cissney," Rufus said admiringly, trying not to eye the way the cloth was swirling in some places and hugging tight in others in a too obviously non-gentleman way. He really hadn't thought of Cissney in the way of a woman before; Turks were Turks and those suits all looked the same. Seeing her out of it - although in a dress, he hastily added in his mind – was quite… interesting.

"Thank you, sir." Cissney smiled, keeping her nervousness well hidden. That was the problem with Reno's plans, either they worked splendidly or they failed spectacularly.

"Oh, I think we can skip on the formalities for tonight, don't you think?" He said with faked nonchalance. Her dress *really* did move in interesting ways.

"As you wish…Rufus." Her smile did some dazzling thing to his mind and his mouth spoke before he could stop it.

"How about a kiss for good luck?"

"Oh." She blushed fiercely, lowering her eyes. "I'm not sure…can we keep it for afterwards?"

"After what…oh, right, the competition." Rufus felt himself blush. "Yes, of course. Must keep our heads and all that. Not break concentration."

"My thought exactly." She nodded sagely.

**

The competition was as high as they got and that meant all contestants were checked carefully for any concealed advantages. None were found and the program quickly moved to the traditional greeting and cheek-kissing of your opponent, which took place with as much deadly poise as two First Class Soldier sword combatants crossing blades. Possibly even Sephiroth would have blanched at the deadly glances and ice cold vehemnance, Cissney thought as she pecked yet another bony cheek, but with that pale guy, who'd ever see it?

They took their places. Soft music started to pour out and Cissney shivered delightfully at the feeling of Rufus' hand around her waist and the other, warm and strong around her own. He looked a little too deep in her eyes and she felt colour rising on her cheeks again.

They moved like the wind; the soft sound of glittering dresses mumbling like wind through reeds; light footed, passionate, every couple merged from two people to one creature of light and music.

At least until the first woman stumbled. It really could not happen, not at this level of competition, but stumble she did, almost falling over. A collective gasp from the audience and the woman fled in horrible embarrassment, her poor partner having no choice but to follow.

Cissney smiled serenely at Rufus who didn't seem to notice their competitors' slip, lost in her eyes as he was.

**

The next woman handled her slip a bit better, but her partner accidently stepped on her foot. They did continue dancing, but such a nig fault would place them firmly last in the competition. Another pair took a drunken stumble, A third almost fell out of the competition floor. A fourth started giggling uncontrollably and lost all focus. A fifth fell on their asses.

Cissney simpered and batted her eyes.

**

In the end, the winning pair was easy to appoint; only one couple had managed to get through the dance without any faults, even if their dance was a bit less complicated than the others'. Rufus seemed a bit confused, as if he was just waking up from a dream, when the judges congratulated them and the crowd's applauds swept over them. But he accepted the trophy with grace, holding it for a second before giving it over to Cissney.

"Here. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Rufus." Her smile was blindingly sweet and before he – or she – could stop him, Rufus leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth, lips brushing and tongues dancing. Pulling back, he swayed a little, and smiled as he said:

"That kiss…went straight to my head…" And then he fell over, straight on the dance floor.

Cissney sighed annoyed, looking down at him.

"'If you can't make yourself perform better, make the others perform worse,' Reno says. 'Put a mild toxin over your lip gloss, that will knock out your competition', Reno says. 'It will make sure you get a successful evening', Reno says." She huffed, crossing her arms as she looked down on the unconscious man. "Sorry Reno, but I'm really not that into a date rape."


End file.
